A boiling sauna
by summerscale
Summary: Teen wolf boys Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore are on vacation at a thermal center. Yaoi, Mild Sex.


_Hi there, I'm an italian student and I'm trying to improve my english so I decided to practice my writing with.. umh.. gay pornish fanfictions. Anyway please feel free to correct my grammar and hope you'll enjoy it :)_

The receptionist was wearing a blue, neat tailleur and a fake smile. Everything in the building, from the bright parquet to the soft music playing in the distance, was designed to transmit a feeling of peace and relaxation.  
"Good evening, how can I help you?" She said, still smiling.

Going to a Spa for christmas break was a Stiles' choice. He had won three days there with in an oline competition and he didn't wanted to waste them. It hadn't been easy but in the end he managed to persuade Scott, Derek and Jackson to come with him, and so that monday they took off for "Lotus Flower Spa" a luxurious thermal center.

After having received their keys they split, Stiles and Scott shared a room, while Jackson and Derek had another.  
It was weird how firmly Jackson asked to be with Derek, they had never been that close, but friendship had nothing to do with his choice. In fact, he had a plan.  
He had been fancing him for a while then, there was something about Derek that made him feel so desperatly in need of the touch of his hands and the feeling of his flesh. He still liked girls, of course, but he wanted to make new experiences, and he had found himself thinking about that man really often lately while touching himslef, making his hands slowly slipping down to his ass. He never had the occasion to explore those feelings anyway (while everything else had been widely explored), but he was resolute to make it happen, as a christmas present to himself at least.

Their room was wide and minimally furnished: two white closets, two equally white deks and (unfortunally) two beds. The window overlooked the pine forest surrounding the spa whose dark green colour stood up in comparison with the pale tones of the suite.  
Jackson let his bag fall on the azure carpet before falling himself on the bed, watching his rommate unpacking.  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Derek asked, putting his clothes in the wardrobe.  
"It's ok, I'll wait here" he replied, in spite of his rushing heart.  
With his great disappointment the man didn't undress in the room but brought his clothes in the bathroom.  
After hearing the sound of the water Jackson risked peeping from the lock but all he could see was a piece of wall and since there weren't other apparent ways to glimpse inside he gave up and finished unpacking.  
When Derek came out from the bathroom he was shirtless, his smooth skin still wet, wearing a pair of tight jean. Jackson couldn't help licking his lips but thankfully the wolf was looking for a tee and didn't notice.  
"Do you have any plans for today?" he said, waking Jackson from his daydreams.  
"I think I'll try the sauna and then swim a bit, I'm not really interestead in any of this shit" he replied, handing the spa's leaflet to the other.  
"If you go to the sauna now I'll reach you later, I have a few more things to do".  
"Yeah ok, see you later" he left with a towel and some body products.

The saunas were on the second floor, after a big changing room there was a long corridor that gave acces to different wooden cabins.  
Jackson flang off his shirt and pants, he wondered for a moment whether to keep the underwear on or not and finally took them off quickly. After spreading his body with bath oil and wrapping the towel around his waist he entered one of the cabins, seating on a wooden bench.  
He closed his eyes, the hot steam pouring from somewhere on the ceiling made his head feel soft and muffled, all the tension he had gathered up in the months before was slowly melting, being replaced by a general sense of peace.

After a few minutes Derek came in. His naked body, covered with only a small towel, was shining with sweat. Even in his human form he kept something wolf-like, his flexuous walking, the beastly flash in his eyes, and Jackson couldn't help staring at him.  
"I-I saved you a seat" he said, pointing at the place next to him. How stupid, all the seats were free, they were alone in the room.  
The wolf answered with a grunt, sitting there. The feeling of their bodys touching, even between two thin layers of fabric made his heart race.  
Jackson crossed his legs casually, trying to reach Derek's bulge with a knee: seducing a misanthropist who's keeping his eyes shut was everything but easy.

After a few minutes of attempts to arouse him with tiny movements of his leg, Jackson decided to try a more direct approach.  
He lifted, pretending to stretch, and with a nonchalant motion made his towel fall, leaving his lean body naked. Derek's wide chest that had been raising and lowering regularly, stopped for a moment before returning to its normal rhytm.  
With a sinuous move (maybe too slow to look natural) the boy bent and picked up the cloth, his smooth ass on display, but before he could do anything else the door opened and two boys came in.


End file.
